The purpose of the proposed study is to advance the theoretical understanding of adult interpersonal violence by testing hypotheses drawn from the two major traditions in this area, viz., the subcultural perspective and the structural perspective. Interpersonal violence is defined as an act of physical aggression committed by an adult against an adult peer; it does not include the use of physical aggression in child-rearing or acts of political violence. Previous empirical work in the area has relied primarily on ecological correlations; macro correlations have been examined, and relationships to intervening variables have been based on assumption. The proposed study will collect interview data from 1500 White, Black, and Chicano males aged 20-35 and residing in Los Angeles, California. The proposed study will test hypotheses relating to the distribution of values which support or encourage violence, the reaction of the respondent's peers to the respondent's use or non-use of violence in various situations, the association of economic stress with the commission of violent acts, and the association of job dissatisfaction or particular job characteristics with the commission of violent acts. In addition the role of such variables as "machismo", thwarted aspirations, external vs internal control, political efficacy, occupational and geographic mobility, military service, and the use of alcohol will be explored, and the relationship of interpersonal violence and support for political violence will be examined. By pinpointing the key variables which are antecedent to interpersonal violence, the proposed study will indicate the areas to which public policy might profitably be directed.